In the automotive field, electric wires have been increasingly reduced in diameter. Electric wires reduced in diameter have a reduced conductor cross-sectional area, resulting in reduced strength. In order to solve this problem, it has been proposed to use, as conductors of electric wires such as electric wires for automobile, copper alloy wires for the purpose of high strengthening.
JP2008-16284 is an example of related art.